Trick Or Treat
by LunaSetsuna
Summary: A Halloween fic base on a cute picture i saw Hichigo as a vampire/witch and Ichigo his pet human turned into a kitten. A simple short Yaoi i own no rights to the charters the show and not really the plot if i knew who drew the pic id love to thank them for blessing the world with it along with bleach's creator Tite Kubo.


Trick or Treat-

"Ichi~~" 'no answer… did the hypnosis wear off again? And on our anniversary too' the pale being smirked as he was entering their shared home.

The tall albino with inverted gold on back eyes grinned at his own thoughts, Halloween once more the very day he had 'found' the other teen. The albinos hair long and untamed feather soft locks bushing his hips as he changed from the normal business suit he wore for work into his normal white kimono with black trim and obi giving the other teen another call which again went ignored.

He, Hichigo Shirosaki was born of a vampire father and a mother whom as a witch both sides of his family training him to hunt and to find one person to keep. A toy according to his father, an eternal mate according to his mother and he had found it and forced it to stay asides the few times the hypnosis wore thin and it tried to run away. Ichigo Kurosaki blood type A his favourite and his pet while being his mate at the same time completely different yet alike to himself, Ichigo was stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive while being gentle, compassionate and honourable. While he himself shared all but the final three of Ichigo's personal traits in their place was he was heartless, vain and cruel.

They had met they had met when Ichigo was ten unlike most humans who could not see him under the charm of invisibility the ten year old with sunset hair did. Kicking him sharply with a glare demanding that the vampire hybrid leave his family alone before snatching his prey a little girl whom had cut her leg Trick or treating out of his grip.

After Ichigo had bandaged his sisters, wound the little one returned apologised for being rude and assuming he indented to do his family wrong falling under a slight spell, the boy told him everything how their mother had died how he had been seeing things like that day every day for years. that the by believed it was one of the creatures whom had taken his mother from him falling into a lure trap, a small transparent girl about to jump into the river then everything was blank till he woke in a sea of blood his mother's frozen body crushing him.

It was only when the child went to leave that the vampire made his choice to keep the child letting the boy run home as a small tabby kitten Hichigo stopped by later to find his pet crying after his own sister had put him in a dolls dress and super glued a flower to his ear naming him Kon. A bit more hypnosis and the child lost all memories of his family, friends his home all asides a few Hichigo let the boy keep his memories of the happiness he had with his mother telling him that he had found then and had taken the boy home as he as unable to recall anything.

The first time the hypnosis-failed Ichigo began to cry and beg to go home not bothering to run away, the second he did try and thus had to be turning into a true pet the kitten form now next to permanent asides of a secondary spell an enchanted mirror that sat against his bedroom wall. A gift from Hichigo's mother that showed true forms that when touched by one of her blood would encase the room with its power. Still didn't stop Ichigo from running but he generally came back after being his sister and father or visiting his mother's grave, he'd return take whatever punishment given without making a sound before curling up letting the spell reclaim his mind with a few tears spiling his pride and joy for his family seconds before it vanished from him.

Hichigo paused rolling his eyes as they located the pet curled up half melted into the toy Halloween pumpkins next to the mirror candles flicker on at their masters aura, padded earmuff head phones around his head a ipad connected to the cursed head set shrunken so the cat could use them. The lights waking the ball of fur with a deep meow from after the tenth runaway the loss of voice so the boy could not talk to his siblings after he said he wanted to tell them everything would be all right after seeing one cry.

"What was that Ichi~" the elder smirked watching the cat sulk stomping one of his paws giving a louder meow.

Chuckling Hichigo released that spell Ichigo's reflection his true form still pouting the cat form taking a few seconds to breathe and deal with the change of his vocal cords.

"How are you my familiar just what trouble did you reek~"

Ichigo looked down the reflections shivering slightly before sighing and relaxing "I went out after it broke again… only for ten minutes the girls where in class dad was busy with a patient. I think I once knew the person but I didn't care so I visited mom and returned there are more supernatural out in public then last year and less trick or treaters. The air smelt like you and there dozens scents you come home with these days … I'm not going to run away Hichigo even if you removed the charms on me I'll always come back. I'm ready for m punishment now see you next time I 'wake'…" the cats head remained bowed the lightly tanned teen smiling sadly eyes closing at the end of his speech the smile unfading waiting for Hichigo's punishment.

The vampire's lips brushed the furry head the Youngers eye flicking upwards in pure shock before the spell wove around the room. To anyone who walked in the mirror would be another black wall Hichigo was still their teasing his pet Ichigo only able to purr within the mirror the purrs where moan and the simple petting was a torturous yummy sex.

"Shiro?" Ichigo's soft voice echoed slightly looking around for the nicknames owner.

The boy's hands moving against his will the echoy two-toned voice reverberating through his mind.

"**I'm here Ichi~"**

"No…Ngh…" Ichigo whimpered feeling his hands being to tease his own body from his owner's power.

"**This is punishment~ now if you're good I might lighten it later on my Horse obey."**

The flame haired boy giving another whine nodding as the tight grip faded slightly showing that Hichigo wanted to play.

"**Good boy now then one hand in your mouth all fingers whole hand the other on your neck."**

Ichigo moaned swallowing and nearly gagging on his own hand insuring he fully lubed it in case his theory was right the other hand which was more in his kings hands dancing and drawing effortlessly among his neck the faint tingly from the cat instincts now fully imbedded into his soul. The one on his neck flicking down slowly spider walking an encircling his nipples teasing in a triangle between his neck and both nipples forcing him to lean into the touch moaning loudly.

"**Is it that good my Horse? ~~~"**

"Yyess~ please~ King! ~~ Ahhhh~~~~ Mmmmm~ ore~~." Ichigo purred tears leaking slightly from the overload saliva running freely and cool down from his lips and neck.

The other appearing physically his figures entwining the hand he had been controlling cuffing it to the bed before seizing the other hand lightly pushing his willing victim's figures inside himself mentally urging the boy to be louder and to beg for even the slightest piece of affection.

The younger screaming in lust as his own fingers brushed against his prostate before giving his biggest plea "Ahhh MMmngh~~ Kiinngg Bite me Ahh~ Pleases Drink~~~"

The fangs sunk in Hichigo thrusting his cock into him chaining Ichigo's free hand next to the other teasing and using the natural endorphins from the bite and his words to sending his eternal mate over the edge and then holding him their half way in between the climax. Ichigo's eyes rolling back still trying to keep the small amount of himself awake, wanting to last as himself not the puppet like self he was. The tingle of fear seeping in ignored as the strawberry named boy spread his legs further moaning purring.

The vampire finishing his meal climaxing hard on top of his familiar's prostate the berry moaning crying and having trouble breathing from exhaustion of being denied mercifully releasing the other the deep sighing purr hardening him again the berry's climax forcing him as well as the cats walls camped down hard milking him in steady pumps in time with the weakened heart beat that was still giving a slight tingle of fear.

Harvest moon eyes narrowed "Ichigo what are you hiding from me?" the hissed sentence not from rage but due to his fangs still being in threw full form.

Tired brown eyes locked up face empty shivering slightly thee white shirt (slightly to big but left in the mirror as a sign of kindness for the humanoid reflection) open yet clinging to his flesh, hichigo hands the left entwined in the boys hair the other lower down the positioning of legs hiding what he was holding candles floating peace fully.

"**Tell me My horse what secret are you hiding."** The firm stern line echoing in Ichigo's mind.

"I don't want to forget… to forget me, my family… I'm scared of never waking from the spell of forever being a puppet slave. I love you, but I can't feel hen under it I can see and hear but there's no emotion a doll that can't feel or recall anything asides you but unfeeling even when were… there's nothing it's so dark and lonely…" Ichigo whimper dropping his head down the mirror world fading the image remaining on the wall.

The cat ears raised due to the hand still toying with his body, eyes blank and unresting as his face, his tail curled hugging his masters arm. Fully expecting his memories to fade along with him the toy pumpkins surround his room the wallpaper looking like an enchanted bookcase a book captures mid-flight and painted to the wall. The empty sepia eyes starring Hichigo lap the soft white hair teasing the nape of his neck Hichigo legs raised slight to fit the mirror for into his lap traditional witches garb midnight shades with glittering sliver and a crisp white shirt underneath as the door rang the elder turning his head.

"Trick or treat Ichi which do you prefer?"

"Why?"

"You have some guests. Yes come in hello I heard that you're the kids my cats been keeping an eye on every so often and I excepted trick or treaters but never ones so cute." Hichigo smiled Ishin waking in picking up his son.

"_So this is where you've been huh."_

A soft meow left the cats lips Ishin eyes locking on the mirror reading his sons lips. – Bbut how? Imm sorry Iii didn't plan...-

"shh relax this was how I met your mother a born witch… she kept me as a wolf though its ok I know I'm proud of you for still visiting I take it like Masaki he whips your memories."

"**I won't anymore Ichi if you had told me you hated it I would have stopped years ago."**

"_That's what his mom said."_ Ishin chuckled handing his 'son' to the small sisters Karin locking eyes on the mirror mouthing a simple 'I knew it' while Yuzu went to restart her old bad habit the teen giving a true grin fleeing to Hichigo shoulder purring a thanks it to the elders ear.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
